


喜欢你💕2⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕2⃣️

  Tony醒来已经是接近上午十点了。闭上眼，他依稀记得耳畔柔软的嗓音，清新的味道，还有那个单薄却有力的怀抱。他已经很久没有和人这样近距离接触了。  
 不知道从什么时候一一也许是从内战后开始，生理上他厌恶和别人肌肤相亲，心理压力却导致他渴望被拥抱和抚触，而一般人是无法靠近他的，他也控制不了自己去推开一切试图走近的人，比如因失望而单方面分手的那位Miss Potts。  
  如果那个少年能够做到让他不抗拒别人，他是不是就可以挽回Pepper和他们近十年的感情？  
 “Fri，昨天你是怎么找到他的？”男人开始寻求解决方案。  
———————————————-  
 计划实施起来太简单了。Friday通过Karen联系到Peter，少年一口答应了对方每晚去安抚自己偶像的任务，尽管这会让他每天减少自己的睡眠时间，可是能为那个男人提供帮助是他的愿望，他愿意为他做任何事。  
 晚上十点半钟，在梅睡着后，带着忐忑的心情，少年第一次离开家，由正门走进了复仇者联盟大厦。看着眼前的一切，他意气风发，总有一天，他会成为这里的一员。  
  仍然是昨晚上的客厅，从桌上的酒瓶和酒杯数量看，男人似乎是喝了不少。  
  “Mr.Parker，已经为您开启包括先生卧室在内的所有权限。”Friday说着打开了玻璃门。  
 “ Thanks！”少年冲空气笑了一下，“我想你需要我把他带回房间。”  
 应该怎样搬运他呢？蜘蛛少年围着沙发转了两圈，眉头一皱，犯了愁。  
 用蛛丝提着？像沙袋一样扛起来？背着？好像都不太好吧？  
 “失礼了⋯”少年扶起男人，用一手搂过背后，另一边穿过腿弯，以一个公主抱稳稳地抄起男人，向他的卧室走去。  
 “还好还好，如果您是清醒的，我就死定了！”少年一边快走，一边还在自说自话，完全没注意男人抽搐的嘴角。  
  帮男人盖好被子，少年趴在床边看了他好一会，甚至伸手摸了他长的过份的睫毛。  
 “原来您长得这么好看！”少年放轻的呼吸拂面，像在观察一件艺术品。TS面皮都绷紧了，似乎让少年来这里并不是个好主意。  
 “果然不愧是Mr.Stark！”少年坐回椅子上，趴在床边没一会就睡着了。  
  男人睁眼看了他一眼，叹了一口气，又重新闭上眼睛。  
 第二晚也相安无事，但少年坐在那儿睡了两晚让男人很不舒服，第三天，清醒的男人邀他睡他那张king size bed。  
  “虽然我觉的Fri小题大做了，但既然你们达成了一致，我遵重你们对我的爱护。还有谢谢你kid，那天晚上如果没有你，我都不知道自己会怎样。”男人认真地用他那藏着银河的大眼晴表达了自己的谢意，其中倒映的少年露出错愕的表情。  
 没想到会得到偶像的认可，少年回了他一个极致灿烂的阳光笑容，那热度仿佛置身其间，能驱散世间所有阴霾，TS不自然地顿了顿转移了话题，并没引起少年的注意。  
 “现在Fri为了防止我在睡眠中调动Mark，卧室已经屏蔽了所有网络信号，所以你的手机在这里没有办法使用，你可以把它放在门口配置的音箱上。”门边条案上并排放着两个像戴墨镜的小章鱼音箱，手机插在章鱼头部十分可爱，因为自己和男人的手机放在一起的待遇，少年的心里莫名有些甜。  
 隔天出去夜巡时，路过一家商店橱窗里有一只小黑猫布偶，Peter莫名觉得它警惕的眼睛圆圆的样子很像那个男人，晚上兴冲冲地带去给他，毫无意外地被嫌弃了一番然后被留下了。  
———————————————-  
 “Wait！Pepper，Pepper一一”  
  男人撕心裂肺的大喊惊醒了少年，他迅速挪过去想把男人摇醒，情绪激动的男人全身心地挣扎，完全无法控制，少年只好翻到男人身上，用腿压住男人的腿，双手紧握住男人的胳膊，靠近他的脸试图唤醒他。  
 太过接近的状态让男人灼热的气息扑面而来，直接染红少年的唇，乱了呼吸。他红透了小脸垂下眼帘，手指都颤抖起来，却没有拉开距离。  
 “Please wake up, Mr. Stark, please！”  
  少年第一次离别人这么近，没什么经验的他仅能凭本能呼唤男人醒来。  
 门口的少年手机响了，但他不能走开，他摇动男人的胳膊，试图影响他，让他醒来。  
 但是除了男人痛苦的抽气声和挣扎的手脚，什么都没改变。  
 他的手机不再响，但男人的手机铃声这时响起。  
  少年完全不知所措了。  
  更糟的是他的手机又响了。  
 “ I’m sorry Mr.Stark！”少年把男人乱动的手强按在身上，放出蛛丝捆住，又同样操作了他的双腿，跑出去接电话。  
  他看了眼自己的手机来电显示是May，心知事情败露了，而男人的来电人是小辣椒，估计是Miss Potts，她已消失很长时间，八成是有急事。没有犹豫，他接起了电话。  
“有人在追杀我！”女人歇斯底里的声音从手机听筒传来。  
“你在哪儿？告诉我位置，我马上过来！”  
少年把手机从音箱上拔下来，让声音外放，回头拿起背包就开始换战衣。  
“我在帝国大厦附近，正在向复联行驶！有几辆车一直在追我！”  
“我马上到！”顾不上男人和自己的手机，少年从窗口直接纵身跃下，乘着蛛丝几下就消失在黑夜中。


End file.
